wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar Rush Theme
The''' Sugar Rush Theme''' is one of the three theme songs in the film, Wreck-It Ralph. It is played when Ralph first enters the game, and later on during the end credits. The song was performed by the all female J-pop group, AKB48. On March 25 2014, Thalía released her first children's album "VIVA KIDS, Vol. 1"Thalía discography Wikipedia article (Viva Kids, Volumen Uno) which features a cover of Sugar Rush.Thalía - VIVA KIDS, Vol. 1 on Amazon Thalía then later released a music video for her version of Sugar Rush featuring animated children in a candy/dessert/etc. themed land on her YouTube channel on May 8th 2014.Thalía - Sugar Rush music video Artist credits Performers Ten AKB48 members performed the song: *Tomomi Itano *Yuko Oshima *Yuki Kashiwagi *Rina Kawaei *Haruna Kojima *Mariko Shinoda *Haruka Shimazaki *Minami Takahashi *Jurina Matsui *Mayu Watanabe Writers Lyrics were written by Yasushi Akimoto, and the music was composed by Jamie Houston. Lyrics |-|English= Translation by Rachel Gravelle (rockleetist) via YouTube. Every road that leads you Every single turn that you can make May not always be perfect Winds you up - spins you out You can't catch a break And maybe sometimes life's not what you wanted and Track is rough and the road goes on for miles ahead When your thoughts turn sour make them sweet instead S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush! Everybody has a bad day Every racer has a day when they lose the race Close your eyes - it's getting better Don't let go of your dream of winning first place And maybe sometimes our engine stalls a little while It won't stop you from crossing the line up ahead When your thoughts turn sour make them sweet instead S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush! Come down the highway drift around the corner On an open road Keep it forward - pedal to the metal Oh Oh Oh! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush! |-|Japanese Kanji/Kana= The below lyrics provide furigana ruby text to aid in reading. どんな だって　まっすぐじゃないだろう？ そう がりくねって　 してるはずさ つらい 　 にはあるよね たちは　それでも るよ いものでも　いかが？ Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） しくなったら　まぶたを じてごらん ほら の なら　 も れられる もしここで　エンストしたって は てたりしない いものでもいかが？ Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） のハイウェイ　 け るよ を　 のガソリンに… ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！ Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！（Ｈｅｙ！） Ｓ・Ｕ・Ｇ・Ａ・Ｒ Ｊｕｍｐ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｒａｃｉｎｇ ｃａｒ ｓａｙ Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！、Ｓｕｇａｒ Ｒｕｓｈ！ |-|Romaji= Donna michi datte massugu janaidarou? Sou magarikunette dekoboko shiteru hazu sa Tsurai koto toki ni wa aru yo ne Boku tachi wa sore de mo hashiru yo Amai mono de mo ikaga? S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (Hey!) S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (Hey!) Kanashiku nattara mabuta wo tojite goran Hora yume no naka nara namida mo wasurerareru Moshi koko de ENSUTO shitatte boku tachi wa awatetari shinai Amai mono de mo ikaga? S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (Hey!) S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (Hey!) Karada no HAIUEI kake meguru yo Toubun wo genki no GASORIN ni... WOW WOW WOW S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (Hey!) S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (Hey!) S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (Hey!) S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush (Hey!) S・U・G・A・R Jump into your racing car Say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush Gallery AKB48 sugar rush.jpg|AKB48 performing the sugar rush theme Videos File:AKB48_-_Sugar_Rush『シュガー・ラッシュ』(Official_Video)_Wreck-It_Ralph|Sugar Rush - AKB48 Official Music Video File:『rockleetist』 Sugar Rush (AKB48 Wreck-It Ralph) (English)|English interpretation and cover by rockleetist File:Thalía - Sugar Rush|English cover by Mexican singer Thalía References Category:Media pt-br:Sugar Rush (música) es:Sugar Rush (Canción)